Deception of Angels
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: [Song fic]She was an Angel, but it was all a diguise. [Sandle][Character death][COMPLETE]


**_Title:_** Deception of Angels

**_Rating:_** K+

**_Summary:_** Song Fic She was an angel, but was it all a disguise? Sandle Character death

**_Disclaimer:_** CSI is not mine… Although I wish it was. Within Temptation's Angels isn't mine either.

**_Notes:_** Probably not good if you are into Angels being pure; I totally twist that here. My first purely angsty and depressing song fic. First ever character death too! Dedicated to Lani- she sent me the song lyrics and I just created the story- entirely for her.

* * *

Greg needed a saviour now more than ever. Now that he was a CSI things were all so different and he knew it, and everyone else could see it. The fun loving Greg had died the moment he stepped out of the shelter of the lab. Cases had names, faces out here- they weren't just test tube samples.

She came at the right time, she was the only one that seemed to get through to Greg, and for that all the CSI's would be eternally grateful. She was the one Greg always wanted always needed. And when she arrived- everyone could see this was what was needed.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need_

But things where not all as it seemed. Nothing was clear, until it was too late. She managed to get through to Greg and promised him that she would never leave him. That she would be there forever, looking after him carefully. He trusted his Angel; but when the others saw what was coming they tried to warn him. She may have been an Angel to him, but they could all see that there was something else. She seemed to be using her saviour techniques upon Grissom- who to was lured into the layer of the beast.

_Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear_

After Brass was shot he needed her more than ever; but so did Grissom. And it was then that people could truly see her ways. Greg was alone, desperate for the comfort and warmth she brought into his life. But she was not there. And so he went in search of his saviour… Not knowing the devilish tricks she was up to.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more_

There he was stood at her door, waiting patiently. He knocked, feeling more delicate more withdrawn than he had since the Angel had brought light into his life. He stood there, heart racing, wondering as to why she had not come back to his place- like she had always promised to. But when she opened the door, a robe tied around herself, a radiant glow- that could only be pinned on one thing, and a smile transfixed upon her face. That was when he realised that she was no Angel, she granted no mercy, and just watched.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

The Angel that had seemed so heavenly and so pure. That Angel was not, she had taken him in a state of need, and simply used him until it suited her. She had encaptured his heart, his imagination and had taken his breathe away. But she did it all just to throw it back at him.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie  
_  
Greg had lived his last few months in a devious lie- it sickened him. He had dreamt of her, the future she could bring to him and she had been everything he had ever prayed for. But it was not so… Sometimes fate could be so cruel.

_Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intensions  
Your feelings for me_

There had been feelings once. He had fallen for her. He had felt his heartbeat quicken when she was near, he had felt his skin burn as she touched it, and he had felt pulsing electricity as she kissed him. How could he have been blind to what was really happening? How could he have not seen her feelings being all of a fake charade? He would never know.

_Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye_

He wanted to know the reason, the reason for the betrayal and the reason the Angel had chosen him as a temporary solution. But it was too much for Greg, it was driving him insane. And he was driven further and further to the edge, and everyone worried. Greg's heart could never be repaired from a deception of such magnitude; and he didn't know how to cope. He only saw the one option, and it was not good.

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more_

It was always to be a vivid memory carved into his mind. Every time he closed his eyes there it was, his Angel- the promise Angel with Grissom standing in her bedroom doorway, looking at him. As if he was the interruption, as if he was the guilty one.

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

And then the smug smile. The smile that said she was satisfied, that she was happy- even if his heart had shattered like glass. The smile that showed no remorse that curved into a smile every time she was near Grissom, as Grissom frowned upon Greg. The smile that never once said to Greg those words 'sorry' or 'why'.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie  
_

Time could never heal those wounds; they were there- freshly bleeding with every look she gave him. With every moment he saw the Angel his stomach clenched, making him feel burning anger hatred towards himself more so than anyone else. It sickened him; it made him ache and it made him feel as if there was no hope. His one ray of light was a trail to remorse.

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

A doubt would always settle in the back of his mind. He couldn't cope. He couldn't work anymore because his Angel was forever hanging over him. He couldn't sleep for the moment kept replaying. He couldn't eat, he felt too sickened. He had no hope, no faith, no reason to live.

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life_

The searing pain to his temple was nothing compared to what he felt inside. It was simple to do. A shakily written note, with the simple words 'Angels are both a blessing and a curse' no goodbyes, nothing too complex. Those words explained everything, all his friends would understand; they wouldn't forgive him, but there was nothing they could do. He brought the gun to his temple, closed his eyes and press the trigger. And there it was again, the last thing he saw…

_The smile when you tore me apart_

No one quite knew what to say. No one quite knew how he could have done it. No one knew how to stop themselves from blaming that Angel. She may have saved him, but she pushed him to the edge too. There were dark intentions from the beginning, that this Angel would bring trouble. But no one knew it would result in having to bury Greg.

_You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie_

It was a grey drizzly morning when they finally lay him to rest. Looking exactly as he once would have been. His hair gelled in awkward angles, and one of his band t-shirts and jeans. They were all there, each watching as their team mate- their friend was buried under the earth. They were saying goodbye to one that they each loved dearly. Warrick was holding a dishevelled Catherine, who was sobbing uncontrollably into his jacket. Nick was silent, his head bowed so no one could see the tears forming. Brass was there, he discharged himself, always wondering if this could have been two tragedies in a week if he had been killed. Grissom was there; resolve strong, although he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. And the Angel was there, meekly sobbing for him… The Angel that was Sara Sidle

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_


End file.
